Meu Disfarce
by Pipe
Summary: Trunks ama Pan mas tem medo de nao ser correspondido. Eca! Mais um desafio completado com sucesso. Um songfic sertanejo, beem meloso. Me perdoem...


****

MEU DISFARCE (SONGFIC)

Introdução:

Bem, promessa é dívida e eu pago todas as minhas... Prometi um fic P/T e fiz neste final de semana... A música é meio brega, mas pensa com a Fafá de Belém, não Xitãozinho e Xororó que melhora. Tem B/G também e nem adianta tentar me consolar: doeu sim, Pipezinha e muito!! Custou lágrimas e sangue, principalmente a última parte... Divirtam-se!!

__

Você vê esse meu jeito de pessoa liberada

Mas não sabe que por dentro

Não é isso, eu não sou nada...

Sete anos se passaram desde o final de DBGT. A família Son procurou se adaptar da melhor forma possível a ausência definitiva de Goku. Pan amadureceu muito após tudo que aconteceu. Ela compreendeu também que não adiantava fingir que era uma terráquea comum e convivendo com Bra e Vegeta, apreendia muito do que significava ser uma meio sayadjin. Vegeta viu a chance que sempre desejou desde que Gohan era menino: transformar a prole semi sayadjin em sayadjins orgulhosos e completos. Como se cuidando de Pan pagasse um tributo a Goku. Todos os genes de Pan já atuavam na formação do seu caráter teimoso e rebelde, de uma garota com atitude, pelo amor de Kami! Videl e Chi-chi suspiravam e Gohan se sentia impotente, às vezes. Mas nada que o amor paterno não resolvesse... Só tinha uma pessoa capaz de controlar o gênio impetuoso de Pan: Trunks! E assim o rapaz se tornou um meio tutor meio irmão mais velho, uma espécie de consciência da menina. Foi ele que a aconselhou a fazer faculdade e trabalhar, mesmo tendo todo o dinheiro do avô Satan à disposição. Depois dos 18 anos, Pan e Bra foram largando das roupas despojadas de molecas e entrando no mundo fashion das jovens descoladas. O que no começo era motivo de gozação entre Trunks e Goten passou a ser problema. As garotas desabrochavam como gatas e os dois não conseguiam disfarçar os ciúmes. A família considerava como preocupação de irmãos mais velhos, mas os dois não confessavam nem para si mesmos (nem um para o outro) que era algo mais, paixão pura e simplesmente. Os rapazes disfarçavam como podiam, saindo com garotas de suas idades. Mas ao fechar os olhos para beijar alguém, Goten via os grandes olhos azuis de Bra e Trunks tocava sempre no cabelo (agora longo) preto de Pan. As duas por sua vez curtiam o seu shopping, festas na faculdade e paixões corriqueiras, sem desconfiar de nada.

**__**

Tenho ares de serpente

Mas em casos de amor

Sou pequeno, sou carente

Sou mais frágil que uma flor

Foi Goten que se rendeu primeiro. Ele procurou Trunks e desabafou:

_ Não consigo mais viver assim, fingindo...

_ E você vai confessar que me ama e não pode viver sem mim, agora?

Goten olhou para o rosto sorridente do amigo e fechou os punhos:

_ Eu tô na maior angústia e você faz piada com a situação?

_ Calma, parceiro. Tô vendo que você tá maus. Só quis te fazer relaxar. Me conta então, qual é a gata que tá te fazendo sofrer.

_ Você vai querer me matar.

_ É alguma gata minha? Pode ficar. Não sendo minha irmã, eu te apoio em qualquer situação.

Goten olhou para Trunks, engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

_ Porra, cara! Tinha que ser minha irmã mesmo? Ô Goten, eu tava brincando. Acha? Eu vou ter o maior prazer em ter você como cunhado...

_ Verdade?

_ Não. Mas eu vou odiar qualquer um que quiser ficar com ela. Então, melhor que seja você, que já é meu chapa.

_ Melhor um mal conhecido que um desconhecido?

_ Ô cacete!! Você me pegou desprevenido. É isso. Preciso me acostumar com a idéia. Já falou com a Bra?

_ Não...

_ Como não? 

_ EU NÃO CONSIGO!! Ela me vê como o amigo do irmão dela, quase como um tio Goten. E eu nem sei como começar, como um maldito colegial!! Fico vermelho, engasgo e não sai nada...

Trunks ficou olhando para o amigo de boca aberta. 

"Tá apaixonado mesmo!! Eu poderia me confessar agora que... Esquece!!"

_ Meu amigo, cê tá ferrado! Tá fisgado meesmo, engoliu o anzol até o molinete. Vou quebrar a sua, mas com meu pai cê se vira sozinho...

_Ainda tem essa...

**__**

Eu me solto em sua festa

Mas sozinho eu não consigo

Digo coisas que eu não faço

Faço coisas que eu não digo

No aniversário de Bra, três meses depois, Goten pediu a menina em namoro em público, contando com a ajuda de toda família para segurar o Vegeta. Ele até que não chiou muito, concordando com Bulma que se o caso desse em casamento, a linhagem sayadjin não seria mais diluída.

_ Pensando assim, é melhor que Trunks e Pan se casem também – disse uma Bra indignada.

Trunks engasgou com o vinho que estava tomando:

_ Bra!!

_ Ué, se tudo se resume a uma questão genética, não de amor... Já pensou, Panzinha? Alguns sayadjins de olhos azuis?

Pan mediu Trunks de alto a baixo e estalou a língua aprovadamente.

_ Hmmm, e por que não? Gostei da idéia, só falta Trunks aprovar também.

Ela estava levando na brincadeira, mas o rapaz estava suando frio.

"Se ela soubesse... se alguém nessa sala desconfiasse..."

Para Trunks estava quase virando obsessão, se já não fosse. No chuveiro, em seus sonhos eróticos, era o corpo da Pan que estava em sua mente, eram os lábios da Pan que ele beijava, eram as pernas da Pan que rodeavam seus quadris... 

**__**

Cada vez que eu sinto um beijo seu na minha face

Eu luto pra manter o meu disfarce

E não deixar tão claro que eu te quero

O namoro de Bra & Goten estava indo muito bem. Bra contava pra amiga que ela não entendia como tinha perdido tanto tempo com moleques. O melhor era namorar um homem mais velho, mais experiente. Não tinha crises existenciais, não era tão inseguro, era capaz de proporcionar amor e prazer na medida certa.

_ Sorte a sua, Bra. Onde eu vou achar um ser perfeito assim?

_ Meu irmão tá disponível ainda.

_ Acha? Ele ia rir da minha cara. Que absurdo, Bra!!

_ Tenta, boba. Tira uma casquinha pra experimentar...

_ Bra Briefs!! Deixa de ser alcoviteira do próprio irmão. Parece que você tá querendo colocá-lo em promoção...

_ Não é tanto, mas eu vejo ele se afundar naquela empresa, sem tempo pra diversão. E vejo você se matar de estudar sem ligar pra mais ninguém, uma esnobe quando se trata de relacionamentos com terráqueos, porque fica dando ouvidos às teorias de pureza genética do meu pai.

_ Não tem nada a ver...

_ Então porque você está sozinha ainda?

_ E porque você ciscou, ciscou e terminou com meu tio Goten, se você não liga pras teorias de pureza e superioridade da raça sayadjin do seu pai?

_ Oh, Kami, Pan. Aconteceu... Goten estava apaixonado por mim e...

_ Então!! Meu tio estava apaixonado por você. Seu irmão não está!! Eu não vou pagar o mico...

_ Se você não se arriscar nunca vai saber...

Depois dessa conversa, Pan ficou muito tempo pensando. Trunks Briefs. Um sonho de adolescente, um ideal inatingível. Mas será que era mesmo?

_ Se eu não arriscar, como eu vou saber? Afinal, eu sou ou não sou uma sayadjin? Não gosto de desafios?

Pan começou a observar melhor Trunks, mas não conseguia nenhuma pista... E ela se retraía... Até que Bra perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha (filha de Vegeta não deve ter muita...)

_ Se toca, menina burra. Ele não perde um só movimento seu, quando você está comigo...

_ Mas...

_ Ô Pan, se você tem medo de chegar nele, não acha que ele também tem em se chegar em você? Ele é humano, meu Kami-sama!! Tem sentimentos igual a você, como o medo de rejeição e do ridículo...

_ Acho que você está delirando, Bra. Você está apaixonada e acha que todo mundo ao seu redor também está.

_ Tire ele pra dançar, que eu vou colocar uma música romântica. Aperte seu corpo no dele, depois me diga...

_ Bra, ele é um homem adulto, vai reagir como tal...

_ PelamordeKami, Pan. Eu sei que ele vai ficar duro, lógico. Mas se ele estiver apaixonado, o coração vai disparar ANTES!!

**__**

Cada vez se torna mais difícil o meu teatro

Não dá mais pra fugir do teu contato...

Estou apaixonado por você... 

Bra entrou na sala onde Goten e Trunks conversavam... Assim, naturalmente, ligou o som numa música romântica e estendeu a mão para Goten.

_ Namorada romântica é assim. Sempre tem uma desculpa para abraçar a gente...

_ Trunks, não fique aí parado. Tire a Pan para dançar.

O rapaz ficou vermelho, mas tentou disfarçar...

_ Sempre sobra pra mim... Me dá a honra, senhorita?

Pan sorriu, sem graça... Maior prova de que ele não queria nada com ela era essa brincadeira... Mas ela ia até o fim, agora. E depois nunca mais ia dar ouvidos à Bra. E se deixou levar. No meio da música encostou o corpo no de Trunks e levou a mão que estava em seu ombro até seus cabelos, acariciando casualmente. 

"Não vai acontecer nada além do óbvio, mas..."pensou ela desanimada...

Com surpresa, Pan ouviu Trunks suspirar, a mão que estava em suas costas deslizar para o fim de sua coluna aproximando mais os corpos, o coração dele acelerar e a mão que segurava a sua seguir para a boca. Pan ergueu os olhos espantada, vendo Trunks beijar seus dedos antes de procurar seus lábios. E num como num sonho, ouviu sua voz rouca dizer: 

_ Não agüento mais. Pan, estou apaixonado por você. O que vou fazer?

_ Repetir esse beijo já seria um bom começo – sorriu ela...

Do outro lado da sala, Goten apertava Bra nos braços.

_ Sua diabinha!! Você disse que ia fazer e conseguiu!! Você é sensacional!

_ Sou mesmo... Vamos lá pra varanda? Nós ficamos sossegados e eles também. Se bem que eles nem vão notar... – e deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

E foi assim que enquanto Vegeta esteve vivo a linhagem sayadjin não se misturou com a dos terráqueos... 


End file.
